The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kerversalm’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with dark pink-colored flowers.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors on Aug. 15, 2000 in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 00-18-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 00-66-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom on May 31, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom since October, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.